My life with Jack Frost
by lucy.heartfilia26
Summary: This is my life with Jack Frost with him (hopefully) in all the way of it. If you like just think yourself as the girl. Please review first fanfic. :) x
1. Chapter 1

**My life with Jack Frost**

Well my life with jack is absolutely prefect we share a house together, when my parents left me I had my mum and dads room, my sister stayed in hers and my cousin decided to live with us which I was very pleased about and she took my old room.

When Jack came into my life he changed it forever but he still has powers but he can control them by his hands and he still has snow white hair which I love to touch.

We have been dating for 2 years and 2 year keeping a secret from you friends for 2 years is not an easy challenge I'll say, they kept saying 'get a boyfriend' and it was really hard not to say 'I do!' they kept setting me up on dates which I never went to at all.

I catch the bus and get off at my stop and walk home with Natalie (my sister) and Courtney (my cousin) and get them home as soon as I open the door I shout 'JACK IM HOME!'

The girls ran upstairs but they do that everyday but as soon as I put my bag down near the door and start walking to the kitchen I feel warm arms wrap themselves around my waist and his head dig into my neck 'hey baby how was school' his deep loving voice sending chills down my spine, I spin around so am facing him 'good baby but I wish you was there' I say finger kissing him.

He leans forward and gives me a kiss I soon close my eyes and kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck, he pulls my closer my pulling his arms more around my waist, I smile in the kiss and pull apart leaning my head on his chest and my arms wrapping his torso, and jack putting his chin on the top of my head

'Jack?'

'Yes baby?'

'I love you'

'Love you to babe'

'You want dinner?'

'Sure!'

As I continued my walk to the kitchen he wouldn't let go but wrapped his arms around my waist and walked with me, he soon let go so I could get Natalie and Courtney some dinner 'jack?'

'Yeah?'

'Ask cork and natty what they would like for dinner please baby?'

'Will do'

While jack did that I put the kettle on, I needed a cuppa I make jack and me both one and soon as I put then on the table, jack came back down with a face full of make-up.

I burst out laughing as soon as his face came into view

'Shut up' he muttered as he wiped it off his face

'here' I said I gave him a cuppa and we sat together watching telly we sat on the sofa together, I curled up to jack while his arm again wrapped around me, I love this guy he's my world, I gave me, jack, Courtney and Natalie dinner and washed up.

As the Natalie decided to hog the telly and jack joined her I sat at the table doing my homework and Courtney doing hers as well. The girls went off to bed while I and jack cuddled up on the sofa. 'Hey jack?'

'Yeah?'

'Would you like to come to my school?'

'Yeah sure it would be fun! '

'Good pick us up after school tomorrow and ill walk in and sort you out'

'That's good then because I be with you all day baby'

I giggled I truly loved this guy he was my life I would know what to do if he left me.

As we went to bed I turned off Natalie and Courtney's lights and got ready in my fluffy PJ's and Jack just in his boxes…Omg I nearly died even thought he's like that every night he still manages to make me drool.

As he walks past me to get in bed he winks and places is hand under his chin and closes the gap between and kisses me I fell under his touch that I loved, he stopped and throw me on the bed! 'Hey!' I quietly shout as I tap him on the nose. We climb under the covers and his arms make themselves known around my waist

'Goodnight Jack'

'Goodnight baby sleep well'

'I will love you'

'Love you too babe night'

This boy is my world I hope he stays till it ends.


	2. Chapter 2

My life with Jack Frost chapter 2

Soon after a good nights sleep, I woke up and felt cold arms wrapped around me, I quietly got out of bed trying not to wake Jack, when his arms left my waist his faced screwed up and relaxed he mumbled my name and turned, I put my pink dressing gown on and make my way out from mine and Jacks room and past the girls rooms.

In the girls room was split in two, one side was Natalie's (my sisters) and the other side was Courtney's (my cousin), Natalie's side of the bedroom was covered in love hearts and Courtney's side was covered in London themed.

I forced myself downstairs and opened the curtains in the living room and put the TV on and the show 'Benidorm' was on at 7 o'clock in the morning, I went to the cream coloured kitchen and put the kettle on and grabbed 4 cups from the cupboard and placed them on the worktop, I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs I instantly knew who it was. Jack. I smiled. As I continued to make the 3 coffees and 1 tea, I felt cold arms wrap around me and his head placed on my shoulder "Morning babe, why did u leave me this morning?" he questioned "I didn't babe I had to get myself ready for school and I have to get up Courtney and Natalie ready as well" I answered.

As I started to walk away to wake Courtney and Natalie, he grabbed my wrist and faced me and pressed his body against me "Hey snowflake where's my morning kiss?" his voice sent shivers down my spine. "Don't know?" I smirked, I loveee teasing him, he turned me around and kissed me, hard, I didn't have much time to respond until he pulled back leaving me thinking what just happened, I shook my head and continued my walk to wake up the girls, I stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted "come on girls wake up I made you both a cuppa!" after that all I heard was groans and the bed sheet's moving around, I went back to Jack to see him about to wash the pots but again he forgot his powers "JACK NO!" I screamed, he jumped and froze me but below the neck, "Jack unfreeze me!" I screamed at him "ok, ok" he said sounding worried and trying and he finally managed to do it with the help of Natalie and Courtney after hearing me scream at Jack.

(You see Jack still has his 'frost' powers but not in his staff anymore, when he told North he was living with a moral and will soon be going to school he asked North to change his powers into his hands but North is not aloud to change Jacks power, only Manny can change them, Jack had to stay overnight at the North Pole, Jack asked Manny if he could change his powers and he say yes he could so he changed them and that's how he froze me)

While I had Jack clean up the water what he froze me with and Cork and Natty and I was talking to my school 'Selston High School' I was talking to them about getting Jack a place in the school.

Our school is for students aged from 11-18 years olds, but you can leave at 16 to attend collage but I decided to stay for Courtney and Natalie so I can pick them up from school in a car and its closer to home by 15 minutes

(Right just to say I'm 17 and so is Jack, Natalie is 16 and Courtney is 15)

While I was chatting with my school they asked a question which made my body freeze "Well yes Jack can have tour round until break and stay with you but for the tour he will need a parent with him" the lady asked

"Umm I will explain why a parent cannot attended at school when we get there at 8.00am" I stumbled out from my mouth

"Ok thanks for that, does Jack already have a uniform?" she questioned

"Umm yeah he does" I spoke

"That's good then be here by 8'o clock" she said

"Where and when will the tour finish? If you don't mind me asking?" I questioned

"The tour will finish at the start of break; you can see Jack in the LSU building" she answered

"Alright thanks see you later" I said and hung up

"Jack?" I said

"Yes" he questioned getting up off the floor and walking to me.

"You will have a tour and it will last for 2 hours and then you will have normal lessons with me hopefully, but I wont be in the tour the head teacher will guide you round and ill be in lessons but you never know you might see me" I said to him as he listened

"I want you to be with me though" Jack wined

"You will at break baby, ill be waiting for a kiss thought" I said

"hehe don't worry u will get one when I see you" he laughed

After he said that the girls came downstairs, dressed and ready, jack went upstairs to get in his uniform, he came down in 5 minutes and my god didn't he look hot I meant it! I went upstairs and got ready myself and I came down stairs in a black skirt and tights and flats, a white shirt also a blue and black clip on tie and a grey blazer with the school logo on, my hair let down.

The girl packed there bags, and helped jack pack his, the girl of course had handbags and me and jack had backpacks, his was black and mine was red and black, when jack he saw me he wolf whistled, I blushed

"Hey girls can one of you take a pic of me and Jack please?" I asked

"Yeah sure!" Courtney ran to me and grabbed my phone, I stood next to Jack, and he wrapped his arm round my waist and smiled, he looked at the camera and I looked to.

"Took it "Courtney said

"Thank cork!" I said smiling while I looked at the photo, it was perfect, me and Jack stood together, I instantly set the photo as my phone wallpaper and sent to Jack as well, he smiled when he got it and set it a his phone wallpaper as well, he put his phone on the worktop and gave me a kiss, while we was having a short kiss, Natalie took a photo without us knowing and sent it to us, we split apart and out phones beeped, confused, we looked at out phones and saw the pic and blushed, I saw Natalie smile with work she just did, I noticed the time and told them its time to go.

Jack got the car keys and we climbed into the Subaru imperia , Jack started the car and it roared to life, we started driving and jack knew his way, he been to pick me up before. We parked in the main car park and everyone was staring at us, especially Jack, the girls went off and I took Jack to reception and we waited for the head teacher, 10 minutes later he came in with the deputy head as well.

"Hello you must be Jack, nice to meet you, I'm Mr Gaiderman" he announced and put out his hand to shake, which Jack gladly accepted.

"And I'm Mrs Gordon, the deputy head, welcome Jack…where is your parent?" she questioned

"Well umm you see." Jack stopped talking and turned to me.

"2 years ago both mine and Jack parents abandoned us, and us being best friends at the time, Jack came to live with me, and with us being over 16 now we can live together" I said.

"Well umm that a suitable answer, Emily you may go to normal lessons, and Jack you may come with us" The deputy said.

"Bye Jack" I said giving him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek, I walked out and looked at my timetable, ugh maths, and I would rather be with Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

My life with Jack Frost chapter 3

I walked into maths, late, just what I needed I just hoped I didn't get detention because then I wouldn't see Jack at all today

"Quickly sit down I haven't stated the lesson yet, sit" my maths teacher said in a harsh tone, listening I quickly sat down in my seat next to my best friend Chloe.

"Right the head teacher say I have to read this email out to all you lot, its says "To all year 11 classes, we have a new student Jack and today in period 1 I will be going to showing him to all the 11 classes so he knows who you are, I will be coming round shortly, kind regards Mr Gaiderman and Mrs Gordon", right now open your textbooks and do page 12 to 13" after my maths teacher said that I begin talking to my best mate Chloe

"Hey Chloe I'm glad I didn't get detention because then I wouldn't get to see Jack" I said to her she already knew I had Jack as a boyfriend.

"I know right, but I know you will see him defiantly" she said to me

As she finished her sentence someone was knocking at the door, I froze, I knew it was Jack, as I watched the door open, all of my classmates was staring at the door, everyone was silent, I watched Mr Gaiderman and Mrs Gordon opened the door and they stepped into the room, Mr Gaiderman was first to speak.

"As you all know from the email I sent out and your teacher read out, we have a new student in school called Jack and he wanted to see the rest of the year 11 students so we have kindly let him, Jack would you like to come in?" he asked Jack

As soon as them words left his mouth, Jack walked in still looking smart and hot as usually, as Jack walked in all eyes of the girls was on him, I looked at Chloe and she was looking at my boyfriend!, I looked back at Jack and his eyes was on me, I giggled as he did his smile, he winked at me and did his smirk, I loved him so much.

"Well Jack do you know anyone in this room?" Mrs Gordon asked him.

"Well yes in fact I do" he smiled while still looking at me

"Well who do you know then Jack?" Mrs Gordon questioned

"Well I know Emily Bates" he say while looking at me, but then I noticed all the popular table, which was full of girls was all staring at me, oh god.

"Well do any of the class have any questions for Jack?" Mrs Gordon asked?

The popular table was straight to ask a question the question was from Ellie who said "Do you have a girlfriend?" all the popular table giggled hope Jack to say no he said…

"Yes I do, she my whole world" he said while looking at Ellie who was suddenly seemed down.

"Well who's your girlfriend?" Ellie said with an attitude.

"Why would you want to know who my girlfriend is? Here's one thing you should know, I'm loyal to my girlfriend, and I have been with her for 3 years and I love her to bits, so don't think you can have me because I'm taken" Jack said to Ellie, Ellie seemed shocked and confused but then she was looking at Jack who was looking at me.

"Jack why are you looking at Emily, She nothing important?, she's nothing at all" Ellie said and laughing with her friends.

I suddenly felt very sad and horrible but I got this everyday so it didn't really matter, I never told for the 3 years I have been with him because I never wanted him to worry at all but now he knew I was being bullied.

"The reason I'm staring at Emily is because she's my girlfriend alright" Jack say sternly and left the room.

As Jack left the room all eyes was on me and Ellie looked mad.

"Alright Emily may we speak to you outside please, oh and grab your things as well please" Mrs Gordon Said.

I did as I was told and grabbed my bag, said bye to Chloe, when I walked out all I heard was from Ellie 'You don't derisive him at all, slut,"

I walked out the room nearly crying.


	4. Chapter 4

My life with Jack Frost chapter 4

As soon as I walked out the room all I could see were the students looking at me though the window, I walked to Jack who looked at me with a shocked face, I see Mr Gaiderman and Mrs Gordon talking about me and Jack, Jack pulled me into a embrace and I cried on his shoulder he rubbed my back, he tighten the hug and lifted my head so I was looking at him in those electric blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said staring straight into my blue eyes as well

"Because…I didn't want you to worry, you had a lot on with the guardians work, living with me-"

"Hey, hey, hey, listen babe; I have no regrets living with you, you are the best girl to come into my life no matter what" he said

After he said that my heart was racing, but I need to ask a very important question to him, so I learned in and whispered to him "Jack when I can come and see the guardians with you?"

"Well maybe when we have no school, maybe this weekend, but I might have to go tonight I haven't seen them in months ha-ha but if we go never leave my side I haven't told the gang about you yet" he said the last bit with a serious face

"Why" I questioned

He only said one word, tooth. I knew tooth was a good friend with Jack but sometime she was flirty with him, I got an idea thought next he went alone.

"Jack, Emily?" Mr Gaiderman asked us

"Yes" I and Jack said at the same time

"Jack and Emily seeming as you to are having some trouble you to may go to LSU and rest in the sensory room, I have to go and sort out so important work but Mrs Gordon will speak to you two privately in the sensory room, nice meeting you Jack" Mr Gaiderman said and shook Jacks hand

We headed our way to LSU with Mrs Gordon, as we went through the door miss wanted to speak to Jack first, they went into the sensory room, I sat down and looked at my phone, I smiled to see me and Jack stood together, after 5 minute Jack walked out and kissed my cheek and sat down next to me.

"Your turn miss want to talk to you" I kissed him and walked into the sensory room

"Hello Emily"

"Hello miss"

" I'm going to talk about jack and I also know he's a guardian he told us about it, but its his ice powers that I'm worried about, I mean it could cause death with ice so please tell me everything you know for you safety and other students around school"

I knew this would come up sooner or later so I told her every thing about Jack and the Guardians work and what he does and he won't be attending school during the winter but I would happily take work home for him when he was home for a while, when I was talking the bell went for break and my mates would soon be coming in LSU so I had to hurry up, I spoke a little bit quicker to miss after about 3 minutes she said thank you and let me go.

As I walked out into the main room I saw Kourtney and Tinisha (who didn't have boyfriends) sat next to Jack each side, as soon I looked through the door I saw kourtney reaching over to touch his body, I opened the door and saw Jack stand up and fly! Wow be must of desperate to get away from them, he gave me a massive hug like he never wanted to get away from me, I smiled and sat down, he came to me picked me up sat me down on his lap, at this moment my two other people walked in the room they was boys there names was, Liam and Elliot, but Elliot fancied me as soon as there faces came into Jack's view he wrapped his arms around my waist, tight, all of my friends was sat watching us cuddle, I turned to face him and kissed his ice cold lips after about 30 second we parted and giggled at each other, all my friends was looking us, awkward…

But then something bad happened Elliot got mad and decided to throw water at me, I put hand out to defend myself and it froze the water, making it fall to the floor and shatter, I turned to Jack his face was full with worry and shock.

"E-E-Emily d-did you get do t-t-that?" he said to me strutting his words

The only thing I could do was nod I was to in shock to speak, even my friends was shocked.

"I must of got it when you froze me this morning from the neck down does that mean I have your powers then" the only thing he could do was nod as well, I picked up a piece of ice and it felt my left hand going warm but it didn't burn it, I held the ice in my left hand and it started melting and dripping to the floor… so now I have ice powers in my right hand and hot power in my left, can this day get any worse?


End file.
